<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Swear I Could Fly by Adohug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958016">I Swear I Could Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug'>Adohug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance With Us 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dance With Us 2020, F/F, aspecs know what i mean, funky fact i needed an allo to beta this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Alyssa breaks the silence, voice soft. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”</p><p>“I, uh… me too.” She wants to hit herself for stuttering. “Can we, uh-- I mean, I’d like to-- If you do, of course-- uh, may I-- Would you like to do it-- <i>this</i>, again?”</p><p>Or: fluff!! fluffy fluff fluff</p><p>Or or: first date, first kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance With Us 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dance With Us Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Swear I Could Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to musicals_musicals for beta-ing the kiss, i am incredibly aroace and needed to know if this kiss was at all reasonable</p><p>This is for Day 5: Greenelan - keep your greenelan content out of relationship day because they get a day all to themselves!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma kills the engine and the darkness of the night is suddenly suffocating. Next to her, Alyssa shifts in her seat, equally as reluctant to let the moment end.</p><p>The pickup truck was a gift from her grandfather; after he died, he left it to her. About a month after the funeral she had climbed into it to feel closer to him, and she had found a note in the glovebox addressed to her.</p><p>
  <i>Make her happy, Em.</i>
</p><p>That note was what finally made her cry over his death.</p><p>A sigh from her right brings her back to the moment, where Alyssa gives a small glance around her parked truck. “Do you think anyone’s nearby?”</p><p>This is the final part of a really complicated plan to finally have a date, which included a <i>half</i>-lie about a sleepover at Shelby’s house to her mom and a <i>complete</i> lie about plans with her mother that would make Alyssa late to the sleepover. With barely a glance around, Emma nods. “We’re alone. It’s a short walk to Shelby’s from here.”</p><p>“Cool.” Silence falls back over them, deafening in the early night. </p><p>Finally Alyssa breaks the silence, voice soft. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”</p><p>“I, uh… me too.” She wants to hit herself for stuttering. “Can we, uh-- I mean, I’d like to-- If you do, of course-- uh, may I-- Would you like to do it-- <i>this</i>, again?”</p><p>She doesn’t really see as much as feel the smile from Alyssa as she replies, with the car so dark and her eyes still unadjusted. “I would love to.”</p><p>“Great!” She pauses for a second, afraid to let her excitement show. A nearby house flips on their porch lights, giving the truck a little light. “Is there anything you want to do? I was thinking maybe apple picking, or there’s an ice rink a few towns over that--” </p><p>Her breath catches in her throat as she looks over to an indescribable image. The little light filtering into the truck reveals Alyssa staring at her with a soft smile. Her silhouette is almost angelic, dark curls so distinct against the darker night, but her eyes somehow captured every drop of light to twinkle at Emma.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Both Emma and Alyssa blink, then laugh. Alyssa regains her senses first. “I guess since we both asked that I can take that as a yes?”</p><p>“I think that’s a pretty resounding yes from you, too,” Emma replies while nodding.</p><p>Alyssa simply hums in reply, leaning closer. Emma can’t help but mirror her, laughter forgotten with the prospect of kissing Alyssa so close. They keep eye contact as best they can in the almost-dark, but Emma’s eyes keep flicking down to her lips, closer and closer, and she is pretty sure Alyssa is doing the same. The butterflies which had bombarded her stomach every so often during the date exploded suddenly, filling her body with a tingling sensation that she didn't dislike.</p><p>Emma feels Alyssa’s breath ghost her lips, then inhale at the realization of how close they are. If she moves an inch…</p><p>Then suddenly, they’re kissing, and her stomach butterflies explode into the rest of her body. It’s better than anything Emma ever imagined, better than that one spin the bottle with Kaylee. The kiss is short, nothing more than the pressing of lips together, but it leaves her breathless.</p><p>Emma pulls back, suddenly breathless. Alyssa stays still, but Emma can see her eyes open slowly. “Wow.” That came out a lot more winded than she expected. “That was--”</p><p>She doesn’t have the chance to finish her thought, because Alyssa lunges across the middle console and smashes them together again for a <i>very</i> different kiss. Emma responds immediately, hands finding purchase on her waist as Alyssa’s hands wind through her hair. They shift their bodies a little to be more comfortable, quickly finding a rhythm of their lips. It’s only when Emma’s lungs scream for air that she pulls back again, but not as far this time.</p><p>The two sit there for a moment, panting. Alyssa speaks first this time. “I’ve never been kissed before.”</p><p>“Kaylee took my first kiss during spin the bottle,” Emma replies apologetically, causing Alyssa to laugh.</p><p>“That sounds like a Kaylee move.” Alyssa looks down and sighs. “Speaking of Kaylee, I really should go.”</p><p>The rest of the world crashes back, and Emma swallows back the sudden lump in her throat. “Yeah, you’re pushing the time you gave them.”</p><p>Alyssa moves back into the passenger seat. Emma wants to say that it was reluctantly, but she’s still reeling a little from that second kiss. They sit in silence for a moment as Alyssa gathers her stuff, but this silence is different; it’s peaceful, content.</p><p>“Okay, I think that’s everything.” Alyssa goes to open the door, but stops. “Tonight made me really happy. Thank you, Em.”</p><p>And she’s gone before Emma can react, racing up the street with an overnight bag slung over she shoulder. Emma watches until she disappears around the corner, her words finally sinking in.</p><p>She shakes her head, starting the truck again after a moment. As she drives home, she can’t help but remember the note still tucked away in her glovebox.</p><p>
  <i>Make her happy, Em.</i>
</p><p>“I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tomorrow is au day, so y'all are going to get a sneak peek at an au that's been begging me to write it for months now</p><p>I've finished all the prep for this week! Just have to post them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>